


Not Cyber Cam's Finest Hour

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Cam get a teensy bit distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cyber Cam's Finest Hour

Cam was a scientist, of sorts, and while he wasn't new to kissing, he was new to kissing Hunter, and he liked to experiment. He liked to see what stimulus provoked what reaction, and if Hunter ever saw the spreadsheet he had on the mainframe with a graph charting the strength of Hunter's responses, he'd be in trouble. 

Of course, there were times when he couldn't actually concentrate enough to experiment at all. 

This was definitely one of THOSE times. He gasped against Hunter's mouth as Hunter did that THING with his tongue, making him sag at the knees for no apparent reason and why did that have to feel so good? He liked being in control, but Hunter was appallingly skilled at tearing that down and licking just behind his ear in THAT spot, and Cam felt his hands moving of their own accord, yanking Hunter's shirt up so they could slide inside and touch bare skin, and then Hunter was tapping on his shoulder and that wasn't particularly hot at all.

Huh. 

"What?" Cam said tentatively. 

"Help?" came a voice from behind him. His own voice. Cam sighed. 

Hunter leaned forward and rested his forehead against Cam's. "Dude," he said in a strangled voice.

"I know," Cam muttered. "I thought we'd have at least another hour before-"

"No, DUDE," Hunter insisted. His voice squeaked on the last word. Hunter's forehead was still on Cam's, but his eyes were wide and he was staring over Cam's shoulder, which must've been quite painful considering their proximity. Cam knew that Hunter's vocabulary reduced in size under certain very specific conditions -- which he'd recorded carefully in column E -- but there was something more going on here. 

Cam disengaged gently, and turned around.

The familiar figure of Cyber Cam gave him a tentative thumbs up. He was wearing his usual little green knitted hat, a grin, and nothing else. 

Cam buried his face in his hands. 

"Something went wrong with the program, dude!" Cyber Cam said plaintively. "I came online to do some routine maintenance on the Tsunami cycles, and first off I was a Pikachu, but then I heard Dustin screech something about how you were gonna kill him, and then he appeared with his DS in one hand and a spanner in the other, and then I changed back to me. Except for my clothes."

"Yes, I think I got that part," Cam said through his hands. "Fine. Hunter, I'll be back soon. I'll have to kill him, you know." 

Cyber Cam squawked "Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" 

"Not. You." Cam took his hands down and glared at himself, keeping his eyes very deliberately on Cybercam's face. "Dustin the Wonder Chimp. It's time for another lecture in our series." 

Cyber Cam screwed up his face. "Is this the 'Things Dustin Isn't Allowed To Do' series? Or the slightly more specific 'Things Dustin Isn't Allowed To Do If He's Going To Get Caught' series?" 

Cam froze. "What? What has he done that he hasn't been caught at, yet?" Hunter started to snicker. Which really wasn't helping, at ALL. 

Cyber Cam grinned nervously. "Uh, you want the list alphabetically or chronologically?" 

"...never mind." Cam clapped a hand on Hunter's shoulder as he headed for the exit. "Come on, Cyber Cam. Hunter, don't move." 

"Not a muscle," Hunter said, and somehow he managed to make it sound dirty without even trying.

"Definitely not that one," Cam said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Cam got everything sorted out relatively quickly, and threatened to provide Dustin with lecture notes next time if he didn't behave. 

He went back to the main room. Hunter was in his chair, which was a recent development but not an entirely unwelcome one. He was reading a motocross magazine, which was also why this wasn't an unwelcome development; any of the others couldn't be trusted not to Touch Cam's Stuff on the mainframe. No matter how many times he tried to explain it to Shane, Shane still didn't believe that he didn't have any porn there. 

Cam leaned on the back of the chair and dropped a kiss on the side of Hunter's neck. Hunter continued to look at his magazine, but he said in a carefully casual voice, "So, Cyber Cam... perfect physical copy, is he?" 

Cam stiffened. "Uh, how do you mean?"

Hunter slung an arm around the back of Cam's head and pulled him down swiftly. He nibbled gently on the edge of Cam's ear. "Do you have a mole on your ass, too?" he enquired. 

Cam groaned. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
